


_om_ Ba_ _ to me _li_ _

by N0V0C41NE



Series: Close Yet so Far [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Contains Russian, Drabble, M/M, No translations in the story itself for a purpose, Not sure if I should continue this, One Shot, Open Ending, Short One Shot, Translations in Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0V0C41NE/pseuds/N0V0C41NE
Summary: Right before the fight, the two Russians make a promise.





	_om_ Ba_ _ to me _li_ _

He stood there at the doorway, eyes staring at the much shorter man in front of him; his golden 9x19VSN resting in his arms and its face reflecting the single light in the room that shone as bright as the moon. He watched the shorter man walk closer and closer, narrowing the gap between—and the other’s arms reached out to grab at his collar, tugging him harshly down into a heated kiss. Tongues danced and moans whined—maybe a tear was wasted, but no man said anything. They hadn’t tasted their love in so long—it was too long ago did either man have the fight touches of freedom. The shorter pulled away only after what felt a short second and lifted his mask to cover the beautiful face the taller had very much fallen in love with, and the former did the same for the man who stood in the doorway.

 

 

Their eyes connected, and one man’s cheeks flushed but the pinkness couldn’t be seen. The taller laid his hand upon the other’s collarbone, and his fingertips started tracing over the mark—his mark—before the shorter covered it up with a patch given to him prior.

 

 

_Не умирай._ The shorter said, eyes not wanting to meet the taller’s own.  _Вернись ко мне. в живых._

 

 

_Я обещаю тебе._ The taller breathed as he moved to hold in his beloved in his arms, eyes squeezed to a tight close as the image of war shone upon his mind. He could not lose him. Not after that time—

 

 

_Даже и не думай об этом._

 

 

Alexsandr lifted his head, eyes bringing in the wonderful sight Maxim had to offer despite the mask covering his face.

 

 

_Я все еще здесь. В ваших руках._

 

 

The skin under his touch was soft, but not the material that made up the protection; rough and hard.

 

 

_Мы оба защитники, но я чувствую, что сегодня мы должны быть больше._

 

 

_Они будут недооценивать вас._

 

 

_И они сделают то же самое для вас._

 

 

He softly chuckled; the tips of his lips curving but couldn’t be seen with the mask covering his whole face. He brought Maxim into another hug, but this time, it was firm—and it did not hide any longing or any need. He desperately needed Maxim by his side as soon as their mission was over, and he very well will do anything to have that.

 

 

_Запомнить. Я люблю тебя._

 

 

_Я тоже тебя люблю. Больше, чем вы знаете ... мой дорогой Александр_

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Translations: 
> 
>   
>  Не умирай. : Don't die.  
>  Вернись ко мне. в живых. : Come back to me. Alive.  
>  Я обещаю тебе. : I promise you.  
>  Даже и не думай об этом. : Don't even think about it.  
>  Я все еще здесь. В ваших руках. : I'm still here. In your hands.  
>  Мы оба защитники, но я чувствую, что сегодня мы должны быть больше. : We're both defenders, but I feel that today we must be more.  
>  Они будут недооценивать вас. : They will underestimate you.  
>  И они сделают то же самое для вас. : And they will do the same for you.  
>  Запомнить. Я люблю тебя. : Remember. I love you.  
>  Я тоже тебя люблю. Больше, чем вы знаете ... мой дорогой Александр. : I love you, too. More than you know... my dear Alexsandr. 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
